1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly for an electrified vacuum hose which accommodates a removable water valve for use during steam cleaning and an electrical switch for providing electricity from the electrified hose to a motorized vacuum head during vacuuming.
2. Background
The present invention represents an improvement to the vacuum hose assembly of an existing vacuum extraction machine (Model Thermax AF2) manufactured by Thermax, the assignee of this application. The existing vacuum hose assembly is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,304 entitled DOUBLE DISCONNECT, WATERPROOF ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY FOR ELECTRIFIED VACUUM HOSE FOR WET/DRY VACUUM CLEANER ("the '304 patent").
Hot water vacuum extraction machines have the dual capability of vacuuming floors and carpet and of steam cleaning (i.e., hot water extraction) the same. The steam cleaning is performed by spraying a water/detergent solution stored in a container associated with the machine onto the carpet or floor by means of a solution tube leading from the container to a spray nozzle fixed to a vacuum pick-up head.
As part of the plumbing for supplying the solution to the spray-nozzle, there is provided a removable water valve having a trigger for supplying the solution to the head upon actuation by the user. The resulting dirty solution is returned to an accumulation tank borne by the machine remote from the head and connected thereto by a suction hose leading from the tank to the vacuum head. In an effort to improve the cleaning action at the point of liquid spray application and for use during vacuuming, such vacuum heads have employed electric motors driving a rotating brush or scrubber to aid in loosening of the dirt.
In order to supply alternating current to the electric drive motor of the brush or scrubber, the '304 patent discloses an electrified vacuum hose consisting of inner and outer flexible hoses between which electrical wires are positioned for supplying electricity from one end of the hose (i.e., the supply end which attaches to the vacuum extraction machine) to the other end of the hose (the end which connects to the vacuum handle) at which an electrical plug is integrally molded to the hose. By virtue of this arrangement, when the motorized scrubber is used, the electrical cord from the scrubber is plugged into the plug on the handle. In the previous design (the '304 patent), this switch was encapsulated (molded around) by the entire handle. The new design only encapsulates the switch itself, which allows for a replaceable handle at a lower cost. It also simplifies the manufacturing process. This is accomplished by having the switch encapsulated, we no longer have to seal off the entire handle from moisture, this is crucial for safety as well as agency approvals.
As noted above, the vacuum extraction machine can be used in both a vacuum mode and an extraction or steam cleaning mode. When used in the vacuum mode, there is no need to use the spray tube or head. Thus, the water valve in the Thermax AF2 model is removably attached to the hose so that the valve and the spray head can be removed for vacuuming.
The problem associated with the present design is that there is not a conventional vacuum handle on the hose. Instead, the user has to grasp the end of the vacuum hose at the point at which the valve is attached, which results in great inconvenience. Further, the valve is exposed thus reducing the aesthetic quality of the vacuum assembly.